A Half-Dead Joke
by AgentDragon
Summary: Wally and Artemis are stuck at Mt. Justice with the cold. While trying to avoid tissues being thrown at his face, the rest of the team was out searching for Robin had returned to the headquarters. The person they returned with wasn't Robin, but a boy who needed serious help. All that laughing and that clown face paint? Time to call the Bats. (Season 1 of YJ, No Phantom Planet)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Alrighty, first fanfiction, a crossover. I have read many a fanfiction and planned to eventually write one of my own, but unfortunately, time was not in my favor, curse you school! But I finally have time (sort of) to write one! I hope this works out well and you lovely readers will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I might use a bunch of words repeatedly throughout this story and any of my other future stories, but it's most likely due to lack of a better word, so bare with me on that. Enough rambling, time to get you to the story... after the disclaimer of course...**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Laughter's the best medicine, right?**

"Aaachoo!" Kid Flash fell off of the couch he had been basically stationed at while the rest of the team was sent on a mission. He rubbed his nose and sighed. "Ugh, man this has to be the worst possible day to get a bad cold. Hey Arty, could you please pass me a tissue, or the whole box?"

To his fortunate luck, or unfortunate (he wasn't sure which) Artemis was also stuck at Mt. Justice with the same condition. "Sorry, Kid Snot, I need my box of tissues just as much as you need them. You would have your own box if you didn't use them all at once."

"Well, I can't help it if my nose runs faster than yours," Wally snickered, more like snorted, at his own brilliant pun. He got a punch to the shoulder in return.

Artemis glared at him. "Better stop with those puns or you'll need some tissues for a nose bleed."

"Oww, hey, not nice at all Arty, but seriously you could be a nice friend and share your tissues with me. Oh, I'll even ask politely! Could you please share your tissues with this poor, dying, neglected – mmmrff!"

"There fine, have some tissues stuffed in your face; it'll help your loud mouth feel better."

Wally gave a muffled 'thank you' just as the intercom (or whatever it's called) announced the arrival of the rest of the team, well, almost all of the team. Wally, who was still on the floor, glanced over at them noticing their worn out faces. Standing up quickly and running over to them was probably not the best idea, but he had to know. After all he was his best friend and he hated not being able to look for him. "Anyluck, didjafindhim? Whydidn'tyouletme help?"

All of their heads looked in different directions. Kaldur was the first one to speak up. "No, luck was not in our favor. We didn't let you help because you were ill. We did find someone though. However, he is in need of medical attention, since he was infected with Joker gas. His laughing has grown considerably disturbing and it won't be long before he loses consciousness."

The unfortunate guest was being carried by Superboy. A smile was ironed on his face and not to mention he looked quite similar to Robin. "At least he's laughing? Heheh, to, uh match his clowny…. Ok, I'll go call Batman." Wally quickly sped over to the computer and called Batman. He knew he wouldn't be happy with the result, but this meant Robin was still alive, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Holy shit guys, this is awesome. I didn't know that this would get that many views in this amount of time, you guys are awesome :D here, have a cookie! I realized that my first chapter was pretty short, so I made this chapter a bit longer. I don't think it's a great chapter, I'll probably think that about future chapters too, but, I'm so glad that I finished this chapter, I know you're probably annoyed that I didn't update for quite a while, so I apologize for that (writer's block :p) but thank you for your patience, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! :) there's some minor bad language, not a lot though. Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**chapter 2: If only what was true, was a joke**

Waiting patiently was not one of Kid Flash's strong suits, at least not for something that was important. Pretty soon, his foot tapping- the only sound that was in the room aside from the echoing of laughter- was irritating everyone in the room, despite the fact they had already ignored it for almost half an hour. Miss Martian was nice enough not to say anything, but not Superboy; he threw a pillow at Wally's face, turning to head towards the training room.

"Geez," Wally threw the pillow to his side and covered his face with his hand. "What is with you guys wanting to throw every damn thing you can find at my face? I mean seriously! You could've just asked nicely."

A silent room and the faint echo of slightly insane laughter was the response that he got. Meghan stood up and lightly hit her head. "Hello Meghan, why didn't I think of this before? How about I go and make dinner, I'm sure we're all hungry. Maybe we can invite our guest to have dinner with us! Once he's awake of course. Artemis, Conner, would you like to help me?"

Artemis shrugged. "Sure, why not. I mean, we weren't given anything else to do instead of wait here for "further instructions" which we haven't received yet. I feel fine better enough to cook so I'll come with you. Come on, let's go Superboy."

Superboy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine, I'll help."

Meghan clapped her hands and squealed, dragging the reluctant Superboy towards the kitchen. "Ohh, this will be so much fun! I promise I won't throw eggs and flour at your face this time Conner, really. How about we try making meatloaf? It sounds interesting."

As the three left the room, Wally and Kaldur were left in the room, awkwardly staring at each other in silence. Wally's eyes darted across the room, searching his brain files for anything that sounded remotely interesting to break the silence. Kaldur sat up straight with his arms crossed, looking tense. He wasn't sure what to do either, so he got up and started heading towards the medical bay. "Wally, I'm going to check up on our guest, you stay here. Take a nap, you look like you need it."

"Ugh, fine. I'll stay here and take a nap while everyone else gets to do something. Nope, not happening, I'm coming with you. I wanna ask Batman why he's not letting anyone help him and the League find Robin. It's like they think this task too dangerous for us to go on. Robin's our friend, why can't we help." Wally lightly slapped his face as he got up to go with Kaldur to check on their guest. The two headed towards the medical bay in silence. The truth was right in their faces; they failed their mission to retrieve Robin and in his place was an innocent victim getting hurt for no reason, at least none that they were aware of. Of course, with his condition, they were pretty certain that it was no mere kidnapper that did this to the kid, but they were certain that it was the Joker. Just as they arrived at the medical room, the kid's creepy laughter was beginning to subside.

After a few gulps of air, his breath evened and he started getting out of the bed, but Batman's hand resting on his shoulder stopped that. "You need to rest, kid. You've been under the effect of Joker's gas for more than an hour, and your lungs need some rest." The clown-faced kid rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Pfft, I'm fine," he hid a cough and then massaged his cheeks. "Man, I gotta say my face hurts though, feels like I was smiling for more than a day." Batman's eyes glared at the kid. Wally's jaw dropped. Did this kid just "pfft" the Batman? It's like he doesn't recognize who any of them were; well, maybe he didn't, after all he just woke up. He'll realize his mistake soon enough.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

As Danny brought his hands off of his face to inspect them, he noticed that he wasn't talking to his friends. Instead, there was a dark figure, a fish dude, and a yellow and red streak standing in front of him. Blinking his eyes a few times, he tried to register what was happening. Wasn't he looking straight into the face of an insane clown that seemed like he was just as much of a fruitloop than someone he knew? Wait, how come he couldn't remember the dude's name? Eh, probably the effect of being slightly unconscious for a while. It'll come to him in time. Vlad! That was the fruitloop's name who handed him over to the other creep. Joker was it? Wait… if that was the Joker, then… Crap! He just "pfft" the Batman! Shit, he didn't know what to say.

"Uhhhh…" he nervously chuckled as he rubbed his hair. Ew, it felt greasy – he needed to clean his hair. "Um, thanks for the help, er sorry."

Batman's deep voice replied back. "No need for apologies. It seems as though you recovered quickly. Now, who are you?"

Danny looked down and realized that he wasn't Danny Phantom, so he couldn't say that. Plus, it was Batman, so he was probably going to figure out who he eventually was, but hopefully not that part. "The name's Daniel Fenton. But, just call my Danny, less formal sounding. If you don't mind me asking, where am I? Aside from the obvious fact that this is probably a medical room in an obviously secret headquarters or something; I really would like to get back to my home."

"Well, Danny," said Batman, probably already planning to look up his background info. "You're in Happy Harbor. Nowhere close to Amity Park, Illinois. But, maybe we can help you get home, after we've found someone else. Someone else the Joker mistook for you."

"Nope," Danny shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he didn't mistake me for someone else. I was handed over to him by a crazy fruitloop who wanted me gone from the face of the Earth. I'd like to do that on a spaceship, not by disappearing, thank you very much. Oh… oopps, forgot I was talking to Batman… ehehe. I guess I'll have no choice than to help you find your friend if I want to get back home then."

"No, you're staying here." Batman put his hand to his side and walked to the door. "I don't think you'll be able to help us very much anyway in your current state."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Danny chuckled. "I think I can help you a lot, if you can keep a secret that is."

Batman stopped walking. "Maybe, if you keep your end of the bargain."

Danny laughed on his own accord this time and smirked. "Deal; what can I do to help?"

* * *

hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write, but thanks for sticking with me. R&R please and thank you. (I might not always reply to reviews, since I'm lazy with that, but that doesn't mean I don't read them.)

-AgentDragon


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Lookie here, another chapter (i think), YAY! You think I would've come up with a better title than this horrible title for this chapter. *shudder* Oh well. Since I haven't done this yet in my previous chapters (shame on me, shame) I would like to thank you wonderful people for faving and following and reviewing my story so far— here have another cookie (and a glass of milk for those who want some). Anyways, as for reviews on what's happening next, sorry, you're gonna have to wait (I don't like being told spoilers, so I'm not giving any away to you guys) But, I'm not sure about you, I have a feeling my mind's gonna come up with evil things and cliffhangers… maybe. I need to do more "research" on the characters to uh… get their personalities right and all that. Even though I've re-watched Danny Phantom so many times, you can't be too… uh careless. Don't want to have the character's be too OOC, right?

Danny muse: That's not creepy at all; anyway, if you did, then I'd probably trap you in the ghost zone.

Me: Oh, wow. I save you from the Joker and that's how you'd repay me?

Robin muse: That would be disastrous, heavy on the 'dis'.

Me: HEY! You're not supposed to be here yet! Go back to your cage! Here, have a cookie~

Robin muse: Someone's not whelmed at all. Technically, you didn't save him, my team did.

Me: Oh, stop talking. You're taking up everyone's time away from the story, Shoo; go away until you're needed.

Robin muse: …fine … meanie.

Me: Ugh, muses; they don't know when to be quiet. Now, onto the story!

Danny muse: After the disclaimer.

Me: Oh, right.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own either Danny Phantom or Young Justice ;^;

* * *

** chapter 3: Of laughter and smiles**

A knock on the door woke Danny up from the nap he was taking—Batman insisted that he did, with the bat glare. He wanted to oppose the motion, but blowing off the bat glare, obviously not the best idea, according to Kid Flash.

"Hello, Danny," a soft voice came from the other side of the door. "I'm Miss Martian. I figured you might be hungry, so I thought we could fix some dinner and invite you to join us. I mean, if you're up to it that is."

After yawning and stretching his back, Danny's feet shuffled towards the door. "Sure, that actually sounds great right now." He stopped walking when his stomach growled in response. "Hear that? My stomach agrees." Danny opened the door, and a green, redheaded girl stood in front of the door, well floated. She wasn't a ghost was she? No… his ghost sense didn't go off. Miss Martian… Martian… Duh, alien. That explains the floating and green skin color. Danny waved at her and gave a small smile. "Hi there, Miss Martian; apparently you already know my name, so that spare's time of introductions. What's for dinner?"

Miss Martian smiled. "We're having meatloaf. Wal—Kid Flash came and interrupted us while we were cooking to tell us that you were awake. He wanted to eat the food for himself, but Artemis threw a spatula at him." She giggled. "So far that's the second thing something's been thrown at him. Superboy threw a pillow at him earlier today."

Danny scratched his head. "Artemis… and… Superboy, uh, who are they?" Great, more unfamiliar names he would eventually need to remember. Ah well, he had some dinner waiting for him, but meatloaf? Why did it have to be meatloaf? Hopefully this meatloaf won't be as bad as his mom's ectoplasmic meatloaf that tried to eat them instead of vice versa.

Miss Martian giggled again. "You'll meet them once we reach the kitchen. Kal-, I mean Aqualad and Kid Flash—you've already met those two. Sort of, I guess. Anyway, come on, to the kitchen Danny!" She grabbed his hand and she flew him to the kitchen.

_'Well, she sounds excited.'_ Danny shrugged. He was still a bit groggy from waking up from his nap so he ignored the rooms and hallways they flew through. He did notice the big screen TV in what he guessed was a living room.

"Hey, it's "laughs-a-lot"! How are ya doing?" Kid Flash rubbed his shoulder after Artemis punched it, again. "Ow, why do you keep doing that?"

Artemis scoffed. "Whatever. So kid, Danny—it is Danny right?" Danny gave a quick nod. "What brings you to Happy Harbor?"

"Gotham," interrupted Wally. "We found him in Gotham City."

"Uh huh, right," Artemis rested her forehead on the table. "Now, while you were in Gotham City, did you, hmmm happen to come across anybody else in a costume, someone like Robin perhaps?"

"Not that I remember right away, no." Danny shook his head. "Sorry, you'll have to come back to me on that." Just as Danny was about to sit down his ghost sense went off._ 'That's what he called it right? Right, it was called that. Why was he having difficulty remembering these simple things? Stupid, freaking groggy, just-woke-up-memory.'_ Danny let out an annoyed sigh and slouched on the chair.

An alarmed gasp came from a select few of the team as an annoyingly familiar shout, at least familiar only to Danny, came from behind some conveniently placed, stacked boxes. "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Oh great," Danny grumbled as he proceeded to slap his face with his hand. "Not this guy again."

"AH, IT'S YOU!" the Box Ghost pointed at Danny. "I thought you had been taken care of already by the creepy clown dude. Putting that aside, you can't catch me in that cylindrical device that you apparently don't have with you! I SHALL FLEE NOW AND TAKE OVER THE NEAREST BOX CONTAINER STORE! BEWARE!"

Kid Flash turned and stared at Danny. "Why are you so calm?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Um, hello, I live in Amity Park. The most haunted city in the world, of course I'd be calm. Besides, this guy is a regular haunt, and let me tell you, he's not the toughest ghost out there. He's more of an annoyance if you ask me, which you basically did and I gave you the answer."

"Yeah, but how-

"Ghost hunter, Kid Flash, I'm a ghost hunter." Danny said as he stood up to stretch. "My parents are ghost hunters and I kind of picked up the family business, I guess. That's how I know the Box Ghost and how he knows me."

"Huh, I guess there's weirder stuff in the world," Kid Flash shrugged. "So are we going to go after him or what? I'm already done with my plate of food, so I'm ready to go."

Artemis shook her head. "Really, Kid Flash, you were eating this whole time?" "

What? I was hungry, and you guys were just standing there letting your food get cold. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, wait for the rest of us? Whatever, unfortunately, I don't think we can do anything until further instructions are given to us anyway. So let's all, except Kid Flash, eat our dinner."

Kid Flash pouted as Danny and the rest of the team sat down to eat their dinner as quickly as possible without choking. "So, what do we do know?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Wait until 'further instructions', it's not like we're trusted enough to go on one by ourselves, I mean, it ended up a failure."

_'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!'_ Danny frowned. "Who gives you guys missions anyways?"

"I do." Batman's voice entered the conversation and he stood behind Danny. "I think I found some coordinates that might be were Robin is being held. Danny, I want you to go with the team, don't do anything unless absolutely necessary. Also, see if you can recognize anything on the way to the building. It might help us and you as well, to find out why your apparent arch enemy would want to hand you over to the Joker. If you need my help, or find any trace of Robin, call me, but only if it's important; try to keep this as much of a recon mission as possible, don't want any more uninvited guests staying here, got it?"

The team all nodded and replied in unison. "Yes sir."

* * *

Alright, the third chapter's done and out of the way, woohoo! Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one. now for the rest of... however many chapters it takes to finish this story. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~ R&R Please and thank you (Psst! cookies for those who review!)

-AgentDragon


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wooo! another chapter from me to you! :D thank you for any reviews or favorites and follows. I think this chapter turned out better than the previous one, but unfortunately took just as long to write. ah well. I finally got it done. Though... I feel like I was a little bit mean to Robin in this chapter... ehehehe

Robin muse: a little bit? You -

Me: Shh shh, now, now, don't spoil anything for my readers.

Robin muse: ...crazy lady...

Me: HEY! I am in control of this story you know.

Robin muse: My point exactly.

Danny muse: Not to mention you're forgetting something.

Me: What is that? Oh... right... dang it... I almost forgot about that

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.

* * *

Listening to a trumpet on the radio was one thing, but having someone—aka the Joker—blasting loud and obnoxious noises in his face with a trumpet was another. It definitely was not one of the best ways he's woken up this week. Robin shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Gooood Morning Birdbrain," the Joker was his usual insanely and hysterical happy self today. With a video camera in one hand looking at his face and a microphone in the other, he turned away from Robin. "Today's weather in Gotham is slightly cloudy with a chance of not escaping. Now, let's go over to our guest of honor and give him a warm welcome to our show."

A recorded sound of applause played in the room as he turned to face Robin with the camera. "So, Birdbrain, how does it feel to be the guest of honor? Overwhelming?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Not whelmed at all." For some reason his arm was beginning to itch but unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it since his hands were tied. "Hey, could you do me a favor and untie my hands? My arm's itchy and—"

"Aw, does poor bird boy have an itch on his arm?" the Joker dropped his camera and microphone and picked up something from the floor. Before he hid it behind his back, a glint of light was reflected off it. "Here, let me help with that." As the Joker slowly walked towards Robin, he tried hard not to flinch as the metal crowbar hit his arm with a loud thwack. "There, all better?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "Yeah, better." He watched the Joker turn around and walk slowly towards the dim lighted area of the room.

"It was so nice of you to trade yourself for that other poor boy. I would honestly say that I mistook him for you; I mean you two really do look similar. I'm surprised you aren't related, but then again, he's not from around here so—"

Just then, a loud crash echoed outside of the room. The Joker frowned and shook his head. "Tsk tsk. Looks like we've got party crashers, I don't suppose you invited them?" However, he gave Robin no time to respond. He saw the raised crowbar above his head and THWACK!

The room began to fade as he saw the Joker fumbling around looking for something in a desk. He took out a pen and paper and began writing something… with red ink? Probably not, it was most likely blood or something. It would make sense, after all his shoulder felt like it was just stabbed and it probably had been. _'I wonder how that other kid is doing.' _The last thing he saw before the darkness closed in on him was the Joker sticking the note he wrote earlier on the table and stabbing it with a knife.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Well fan-freaking-tastic." Kid Flash threw his hands around in the air. "I knew this would end poorly if we brought him with us."

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at Danny. "Ignore him. He can be a real loud mouth himself sometimes. I'm surprised he wasn't the one who gave out or location. By the way, what made you all jumpy? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Kid Flash let out an exasperated sigh. "Aren't you a ghost hunter, someone who's used to seeing ghosts on a daily basis? Aren't you a ghost expert?"

Danny chuckled nervously. "Um, I guess you could say that. I mean, I'm used to seeing ghosts everyday—Amity Park, woohoo—but um, yeah. I thought I saw one of the really, really tough ghosts that I guess I was unprepared for and uh—"

"Dude, Danny." Kid Flash put his hand up, stopping Danny from talking. "It's fine. Now we just have to look in this building for any possible clues that will help us find Robin. The Joker's probably started to move to a different location after he heard your little blunder. We just have to report to Batman to let him know that we couldn't find him. He won't be happy with this failure, but hiding any information from him doesn't always end great."

Superboy stepped closer to the group. "Speaking of new information, if you would stop talking Kid Flash, I would like to mention that I hear what sounds like a car driving off behind this building."

"Ah, thank you Supey, let's chase that car! Which way is it headed?"

"Um, I don't know. It just sounds like… sounded like I can't hear it anymore. I think we wasted too much time talking."

Danny scratched his head. He felt awful and thought this was his entire fault. "Shouldn't we look inside the house to look for any clues?"

Miss Martian nodded. "I think Danny's right. Arguing about whose fault it is won't help us find Robin. After all, we were closer to finding him today that last time… right?"

Aqualad nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Let's all go inside the building and look for clues."

Danny's shoulders slouched. '_Didn't I just say that? Oh well.'_ He followed the rest of the team into the building and looked around. The room gave him an unsettling and uncomfortably familiar feeling, like he's been here before. As his eyes scanned the room, a glint of light caught his eye. He turned his head to see a red-tipped knife stabbed on a desk. A piece of paper fluttered beneath the knife and flew into Danny's face as a gust of wind ripped the paper from the knife.

Slowly removing the paper from his face, wiping something off his cheek he read the note.

'_Hey kiddos,_

_Yeah, I figured the bats would send you guys to find his birdy. After all, he's got to do all the stalking to actually find where I could possibly be, and whew was I close! You guys almost found me! I don't think I normally right notes this long but I feel like you need some clearing up. Especially you Robin-look-a-like, and by the time you've finished reading this letter—we'll find a new hiding spot. Oh hide and seek, so much fun! I suppose you're looking for clues—this isn't a mystery game no, no—but I think you should ask a friend of dear ol' Danny (he told me your name, that's how I know it). _

_Anyway, Tata for now! Later, kiddies!'_

Danny grimaced as he finished his letter. This was not a villain to be toyed with, and he couldn't just send him to the ghost zone, this Joker wasn't a ghost after all. Speaking of ghosts and villains, the "friend" he was talking about was probably Vlad.

Danny held the letter tightly in his hands and turned to the rest of the team. He inhaled and then exhaled. "Hey guys, I found something! You might want to see this."

* * *

Author's noteOooh, you found a clue Danny! Good for you! Now all you've got to do is face the wrath of the Batman for not finding Robin (oooh, you're in trouble now Danny) Also... Vlad? Hey, don't ask me questions.. he came here uninvited... really, it's the truth! Anyway, read and review please! (Constructive Criticism is appreciated) Thank you for your patience! Tata for now!

-AgentDragon


End file.
